Feeling Just a Little Bit Horny
by pinkduck
Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn’t stand it one bit.  Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your generous reviews for my last story.

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for lemon.

* * *

**FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY**

Chapter 1

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

As he walked closer to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha's nose was suddenly stung by a scent. And it wasn't an unpleasant scent—in fact, it was quite the opposite. The aroma that invaded his nostrils was just heavenly. He couldn't attribute a particular scent to it…only that it was the best thing he had ever breathed in and that he was absolutely floored by a feeling of utter bliss.

It wasn't the first time he had taken in a whiff of this scent…of _her_ scent…He knew that no flower could ever surpass her beauty. Kagome…

Her scent had not always left him heady—although it always did strike him as pure heaven. But these last few weeks, Kagome's smell was getting stronger and stronger. It was awakening a part of him he had hoped to have banished to the depths of hell ever since Kikyo was finally dead.

Upon this thought of Kikyo, Inuyasha's steps slowed and he hung his head slightly, ashamed that he had been so foolish to still be drawn to a dead woman who didn't truly love him. Her death had freed him from thinking about her. And by freeing his mind…it led him to begin to think about…Kagome…

He had begun to notice her intense beauty—her smooth, white skin, her dainty nose, her slender fingers, her long, thick lashes, her lively smile, her hourglass body…oh…her body…how he longed to touch it…feel how it would feel against his own well-muscled body. He relished the times he got to carry her, feeling her soft breasts press against his back and the warmth between her thighs envelope his waist…

He started to feel blood rush down to his loins and he choked slightly at how powerful his thoughts had been to cause him to harden as he was approaching the hut. He shook his head firmly and tried to ignore his desires. There was no way he could let anyone know about his lustful thoughts. Especially not Kagome. He loved her too much to only think of her body as an object—_Love? Did I just tell myself that I love her?_

He slowed his steps again. His thoughts started to buzz and his heart was beginning to beat faster at the sudden realization. And as he thought longer and harder about it, he had to admit to himself that he did love her. She always was there for him. She put up with his antics day after day. She had such a generous heart and soul. Deep down inside, he realized that all he wanted was for her to love her back. And the fact that her scent had escalated beyond belief and that he was as horny as ever didn't help too much either.

Suddenly, Kagome popped her head out the doorway of the hut and she stepped out into the sunlight with her old, yellow backpack over one shoulder.

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Kagome swallowed as her eyes swept over the half-demon's form. He was so slender and had such toned muscles. His hair was glinting in the sun's rays and the way his face looked and the way he stood screamed nothing short of utter masculinity and virility. He was beyond hot. She swallowed and slowly became aware that she was staring at him and that he had begun to stare right back at her with the same hard gaze he had always flashed her. Somehow, she sensed in his eyes that he was staring at more…but she brushed off that thought. There was no way that Inuyasha would stare at her in _that_ way. He was always just too emotionally distant to even feel horny.

God. Horny. That's exactly how she was feeling at the moment. She had every desire to just run up at him and tear off everything covering him. She was hungry for him. And her curiosity for whatever was kept hidden within his hakama was ever-growing.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me like an idiot?" Inuyasha growled.

Immediately, Kagome's cheeks began to turn a bright red. "Um…I'm just going to go home today, Inuyasha."

"Feh. Go then. Just make sure that you bring back some more ramen for me. I haven't had any in a long while," the half-demon grumbled.

0ooo00ooo00oo0

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It certainly made me want to write another chappie today, even though I have massive amounts of studying to do. I seriously think I should have picked a different major. --

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for lemon.

FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY Chapter 2 

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Kagome half-gaped as she saw him walk away. _That's it? He's just gonna leave like that? That bastard…that…hot…bastard…oh my GOD…what's he doing to me? I feel so…dirty…I've never felt this way before. I could strip him naked right now if I wanted to…oh well…all the better for me to leave…then maybe I can forget about him for a little while…_

Slipping her arm under the other strap and rearranging her bag upon her back, Kagome began to walk towards the well. What with the studying, missed tv shows, and cleanliness, she was sure she would be distracted enough to forget about her hanyou…

_Wait…did I just mentally call him _my _half-demon? Oh God…I'm going nuts. Literally nuts…_

As the flash of light cleared and she found herself back at home in her own time, she suddenly felt a wave of melancholy wash over her tired body. She felt lonely in this once-familiar place. But since she had begun to spend that much more time in the Feudal era, she had considered her home to be the fresh air and the lack of technology and her friends there. She sighed. She missed Inuyasha terribly. His presence has such a great effect upon her that it amazed her.

Then she realized what she was thinking about.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" she yelled at her herself at the top of her lungs. And then a split second later, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD! What if everyone heard?!_

Her cheeks flushed red and she panicked. Quickly running into the house, she checked the kitchen to see if her mother was there. Dead silence. She stopped, dumbfounded.

"Hello? Mom? Sota! Grandpa?" Her eyes darted around the room. But there was no one there. Her hurried steps led her into the living room and it was empty, as well. Quickly, she made her way back into the kitchen and bright pink sheet of paper caught her attention. Scrawled, as if in a hurry, in black permanent marker was a note left by her mother.

"Kagome, dear, if you get back this week, we won't be home. We'll be off with Sota's class on a trip to Thailand."

Thailand? That was a surprise. And it was certainly unfair. Kagome never got to have field trips like that when she was younger, let alone now. She felt despondent. Here she was, in an empty house with no one to make her warm food, jealous of her little brother's travelling opportunities, with probably thousands of tests waiting for her, and no one to keep her company. She began to regret having come back home. Dejectedly, she made her way up the stairs and into her room. She plopped down her bad on the floor next to her bed, tore off her shirt and skirt and climbed into her bed with only her bra and panties on. With nothing exciting going on, she figured it was better if she just went to sleep. Perhaps her dreams would distract her somewhat…

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Inuyasha paced about the forest, weaving in and out of the trees that surrounded him. No matter what, he tried to think about, there was nothing he could do to remove his lustful thoughts of Kagome from his mind. Her hair, her thighs, the glimpse of her lithe body when he had snuck a look at her while she was bathing…all these thoughts did nothing more than make his blood boil. He could feel his hardened member strain at the front of his hakama painfully. Had she been there, he would have to have a lot of self-control to stop himself from snatching her up and thrusting his long, hard length into her virginity. _What's happened to me? I feel like a total pervert. Like that stupid monk._

He grumbled a bit to himself and he noticed a particularly large tree with thick leaves stemming from its bough. _It's perfect…_

With a swift leap, he landed on a branch and sat back, hidden by the shade of the leaves.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much he just wanted to wash over her virginal scent with his own male scent. He wanted to make her his mate, his own, forever. He wanted that more than anything in the world. He was taken aback, slightly, at how his horny thoughts were so selfish, so inconsiderate. She was the object of his desires…

Suddenly, he was overcome by sadness. He had hurt her so many times, yet she was always there…never leaving his side for good even though he was sure that she had wanted to on many occasions. He was never really one to show love…he didn't really know how to, really. He just guessed that sex would be part of it. In all the long years of his life, he had never made love to anyone. Not even Kikyo. His face soured a bit. She would have never wanted to let him lie with her. He was nothing more than a filthy half-breed to her. Reproachfully, he warded off such thoughts and started to think about Kagome again.

His eyes felt wet and his vision blurred a bit by the moisture in his eyes. Kagome…

He felt so lonely at the moment. She wasn't there beside him. And he needed her presence to keep his heart at ease. To keep his soul at ease.

But he also needed her physically. He never had any idea how she had managed to change things for him…to change his emotional clockwork. And now he had such strong feelings toward her.

The pain in his loins grew. A large bulge in his pants was begging for attention—and he gave in. Hurriedly, he let his haori loose and leaned against it as he undid his hakama, letting the glory of his member out into the open air. Immediately, his hand dove for it, and he stroked himself, letting out soft moans, his forehead glistening with sweat as he pretended that it was his sweet Kagome who was upon his lap, riding him. And as his hands mimicked his imaginary Kagome, he felt himself reach his point of no return and he gasped a mouthful of choked air as spasms ran through his groin and thick, white cum jetted out of the tip and he saw stars as his world stopped for a few blissful moments.

0ooo00ooo00oo0

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: So some of my mid-terms are over but I still have a few more to go. But I thought I'd give myself a break and write a little. Hope you enjoy this chapter! An extra warning, though, this chapter's a bit more vulgar.

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit content.

FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY Chapter 3 

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

_The air around her was light and heavy at the same time as she inhaled again, the primal scent filling her nostrils. Her body was zinging with electricity and her blood was hyperactive, coursing through her veins like waves of restlessness. She wiggled her toes and then she realized that a figure was looming over her, arms extended, holding itself up with both hands and feet on her sides, trapping her body against the wrinkled sheets. She gasped at her predicament as the figure leaned further down towards her, distinctly male and distinctly familiar. Slowly, he closed the gap between their bodies and nuzzled his cheek against her own, whimpering and awakening her arousal as she was held in her helpless position._

_And over and over again did he claim her body as his own, unrelenting, and she clung to his sweat-sticky body, feeling pain, pleasure…_

Kagome woke up with a start. She realized that her face was tear-stained and her body was hot and sweaty. _Wow…there was so much SEX in that dream…_

She realized that there was no way for her to get through the day unless she did something about her horribly aching body. And it only wanted one thing. One person, actually. And that was Inuyasha. She didn't care if he was going to be rough with her. In fact, all the better, right? She couldn't help it. She was getting so horny, so restless, so desperate for a release. But she knew that there was no way the Inuyasha would want to do anything physical with her. He was too cold…he only touched her when necessary. He wasn't weak. He didn't succumb to desires of the flesh…

So really, it was her problem, right? Something she'd have to deal with on her own.

And so she laid back into her pillow and drew the blankets up to her chin, her eyes glancing over to the window to check to see if the blinds were closed. The last thing she needed was someone to be watching her.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander back to the interesting conversation that she had with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

_Yuka giggled as she set down her drink. All four of them were at Wacdonalds for lunch and Yuka was very high on sugar. She and Eri had just had a contest to see who could drink their pop the fastest and Yuka had won and despite having done so, couldn't stop drinking more. She was on her fifth cup at this point and showed no sign of stopping. _

"_You had better stop, Yuka," Ayumi warned, "You're not going to be able to sit still for class."_

"_Maybe," Yuka responded, taking her cup back to her mouth and giving it a forceful sip._

_Eri rolled her eyes. "Now, come on, let's talk about something other than that. I can't even believe I asked you to have a drinking contest with me."_

"_What should we talk about then?" Kagome asked, also eager to change the subject._

"_Maybe Yuka should tell us about this mysterious boy I've only heard of once…" Ayumi piped in._

"_Yuka? You're dating someone?" It was news to Kagome, for she had be "ill" again. She must have missed this development._

_Yuka giggled again. It was like she was DRUNK on her soda. "He's so awesooome!"_

"_What's his name?" Kagome asked, curious._

"_Yeah! Tell us his name!" Ayumi exclaimed._

"_So you guys don't know either?" Kagome quipped._

"_Nope," replied Ayumi._

"_I'm not telling!"_

_Eri wrinkled her nose and scowled. "Why not?"_

"'_Cause it's a secret!"_

_Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Well, tell us SOMETHING!"_

"_He's so hot! Like, movie star hot!"_

_Kagome swallowed her last bite. "Really?"_

"_Oh yeah! And he looks even better without his clothes on!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Eri nearly choked on her food. Ayumi started to cough and sputter._

"…_Er..you mean you've seen him NAKED??" Kagome asked, after she recovered from the initial shock._

"_Yeah! And it was like SO awesome!"_

_Ayumi raised a brow. "How did that even HAPPEN?"_

_Yuka giggled some more and made a grab for her pop but Eri snatched it away. "You're not getting anymore pop until you tell us what's going on."_

_Kagome slowly started to say, "So…um…Yuka, does that mean—"_

"_You had sex with him, didn't you?" Ayumi interrupted accusingly, wanting answers._

_Yuka laughed some more. "Oh sillies! DUH! And he's got, like, such a BIG DICK!"_

_Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Yuka was saying. Yuka had always been a very upright girl. Sex had always been a topic that weirded her out. Kagome just didn't understand. It wasn't that sex was wrong. She understood the sexual urges and what it felt like to have them…ohh…Inuyasha…—she shuddered inwardly—but Yuka?? Kagome thought back to those sex ed classes they had to sit through. Yuka usually either giggled or made grossed out faces to her friend or snickered or just skipped class altogether and brought her mp3 player in her pocket to the bathroom. It was a very shocking change…_

_Ayumi was half-disgusted by her friend's sudden frankness._

"_Um…Yuka…you do realize that you nearly SCREAMED that and that we're in PUBLIC, do you?" Eri said, darting furtive glances around their table at the patrons of the noisy fast-food chain._

_Yuka shrugged and took a long gulp of her soda. "Whatever guys, you gotta stop being such frigids!"_

"_That's not true!" Kagome protested._

_Eri raised an eyebrow and Ayumi spoke for her. "So, what Kagome? You did it, too?" Ayumi questioned, suddenly shifting the focus off of Yuka._

_Kagome's face immediately reddened. "I—um, did-didn't mean THAT…" she stammered._

"_Oh, suuure you did," Eri half-sneered, disbelieving._

"_Hey, it's not me talking about sex in public—it's Yuka," Kagome defended._

"_YEAH! It's about ME!" Yuka piped in, too high on sugar to know that she just saved Kagome the embarrassment._

"_Well, as long as you don't yell about how Mr. I-Don't-Have-A-Name's penis is huge, then go ahead," Eri threatened._

"_Yeah, you've been keeping secrets long enough," Ayumi piped in._

_Kagome just flicked her eyes briefly upward, thanking the gods for having mercy on her and sipped her soda._

"_Well he DOES have a big one. It feels SO good, though. Just not the first time. The first time, he had to stretch me out real good before it started to feel awesome. And then we did over like fifteen times that night. It was like OH MY GOD. Just SO great! He likes to pinch my nipples and suck on them and he showed me what my clitoris was and it's like this tiny little thing at the front of your place down there and when you rub it, it feels really good and so he's thrusting his huge dick inside my vagina at the same time, I'm rubbing my clitoris and he's groping my boobs and OH GOD, it's like orgasm—"_

"_OH MY GOD, YUKA, SHUT UP!" Eri nearly screamed, covering her ears, while Ayumi was shrinking in her seat, dying of embarrassment that her friend was giving such a graphic description of her sexual escapades in a busy restaurant. Kagome pretended to not want to hear, but at the same time, she was quite interested…oh…if only her hanyou knew about how horny she was getting…_

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Thinking back to Yuka's descriptions…Kagome began to get curious. She was even hornier than she was then. Undoing her bra and pulling down her panties, she quickly tossed them aside and stretched under the covers, feeling the cool sheets brush past her bottom and over her nipples. She reached to her breasts and felt her nipples harden. Slowly, she ran her hands down her body and her fingers lightly rested over her nether regions. She ran a finger over the lips, felt moisture, and poked around a bit, her finger slipping into her vagina, making her gasp. With that wet finger, she moved to her clitoris and gave a curious rub. And she was in a trance, realizing that she couldn't stop there.

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: I still have one more mid-term to go, but couldn't find any way for me to concentrate on studying, so I decided to just screw it and spend the next little while adding more to the story.

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit content.

**FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY**

**Chapter 4**

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Inuyasha was pacing. And debating. All the thoughts were inside his thick skull were zinging around, bouncing off walls and landing with force, each gaining the impulse to bounce off again. He just couldn't stand it anymore. His hormones, her hormones…it was _unbearable_. He was dead horny—he knew. The rise of his penis in his loose hakama started to form a small peak—_again_. It was so frustrating. But how was he to relieve himself? If he spent the day hiding in that tree again for the rest of the masturbating, the others would be suspicious, for, as of late, he had spent most of his time near the group. And he'd already done it once this day already. In fact, within just the last hour. And he wanted to do again? Yes, yes, he did, his loins told him. But he musn't behave impulsively upon his sexual urges. That would just turn him into Miroku.

How was he going to relieve himself? That same question. It was so selfish, he realized. But it wasn't just all that. And it wasn't just an excuse. He loved Kagome. After so much furious thinking, it sank in real hard now. The plain truth. That he had only realized so far—that he should have seen ages ago. He didn't know how else he could tell her. And wasn't sex something that people did if they loved each other? So what if he wanted to both love her and mate her? At least she would be taken care of. He wouldn't let any other man touch his Kagome—especially that mangy wolf. Kouga will be nothing but pulp if he found him anywhere near Kagome—regardless of them being mates or not. And he didn't really like having Kagome leave for her time. She was out of his sight. And he wanted to always be there for her…always protect her…the protection…that was his excuse? That was his excuse for always wanting to be with her? For always insisting that he be around? Well, it wasn't as if it were at least partially true. But there was so much more to that. Another thought zinged past. He just didn't want to spend a day without her…

But would she understand? Would Kagome want the same thing? Kagome had her own family in her own time…if he were to mate her…they would have pups…it would complicate things. Heat flushed his face in frustration. He just wanted life to be perfect for once. He just wanted her and no more complications. But here they were…the complications…

Were they trying to stop him? And as his thoughts pondered this stop, his pace stopped. He was confused again…

That's what it was like now. One moment, he'd be determined. The next, he would be back to pacing back and forth and back and forth and back again. It was really frustrating him. He could feel his heart pound heavily from his anger. He could feel his blood course through his veins—hot and unrelenting. And his hand went to his waist, felt nothing and he knew.

_Pulse. Pulse. Pulse._

Inuyasha had transformed.

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Kagome sighed in delight, cheeks rosy from the pleasure she had brought onto herself. She buried herself further into her sheets and rolled over, closed her eyes, and slowly began to drift to sleep.

But no sooner had she started to enter a different consciousness did she become rudely awakened by the scratching at her window. She jolted awake and flung her blanket away from her and yanked on the string for the blinds, drawing them up and revealing a rabid Inuyasha clawing at the window, while barely hanging onto the branch he was perched on.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome scrambled to unlock her window and slid open and a full-demon Inuyasha lunged and toppled over her, plastering her to her bed. Frantically, she tried to lift her arms up but the demon's own strong arms were pinning them down in a struggle. Panicking and screaming, "INUYASHA! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome tried to kick her legs in a frenzy of waving limbs that went flying about. She managed to loosen and arm and started swatting but Inuyasha would have none of that and growled loudly, his red eyes staring down at her and he made a grab at her flailing arm, cutting her lightly with his claws. "INUYASHAAAAA!!! YOU'RE HURTING ME! GET OFF ME!" He let out a small howl as Kagome kept on struggling, and sent her knee up at his crotch and his ears flattened and he whimpered slightly from the sudden hit. "Inuyasha! Sorry! AHH! GET OFF ME!" Her yells were unrelenting and they hurt the dog demon's ears at such close range and he growled once again, forgetting about the pain in his crotch.

The smell.

The scent.

It wafted to his nose. Propagations didn't help. They kept attacking his nose…

That lovely scent…

Inuyasha growled louder and in a pulse that shook through his body again, scared Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" she whimpered, still struggling, still trying to free her body from underneath him. "Get off me…"

But he held on, his claws digging deeper into her flesh, but not quite breaking the skin, pushing her arms right against the side of her body, immobilizing her.

"Please, Inuyasha, you're hurting me…"

A tear rolled down the side of her face.

_Pulse. Pulse. Pulse._

She could feel it…and his eyes glowed…

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

End Chapter 4.

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

Author's Note: A bit of a filler chapter, I know, but those are sometimes necessary. Please review! I'll get another chapter up this weekend if I get enough reviews! Feedback welcome (just, don't be mean about it! ).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: I totally bombed my last mid-term, and so, to console myself, I wrote some. Thank you all for the generous comments. I hope that this next chapter won't turn you guys away, as I was unsure what to do with the story. Hopefully, ideas will come to me, either all on their own or with your help. Cheers!

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit content.

FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY Chapter 5 

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

And she watched the hollow and blinding red orbs above her shift from ruby shade to ruby shade—but he didn't change back. But he remained motionless, his grip loosening. It was as if he was frozen. Kagome decided she would test it if it would be safe for her to wriggle out of his hold. Slowly, she pulled back her arms from his hands and he didn't prevent her. He only stared back into her own dark brown eyes will such intensity…such emotion…such turmoil…that she felt like a dagger had run through her heart. She was sad. She didn't know why. She was just suddenly overcome by a feeling of sympathy and grief…

Gingerly, she propelled herself back and onto her bum from her lying position.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, apprehensively. She didn't know what was wrong. Demon Inuyasha was never pensive or quiet like this. Demon Inuyasha would have never let her go out of his grip. It was all too weird.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted him to snap out of this trance. But how was she going to do that? Drawing her knees to her chest and then leaning forward, she knelt in front of him. He was still hunched on his hands and knees, but now, he was shaking slightly, his breathing pattern changed…

"Inuyasha? What's wrong…?" She reached out to lift up his head with her hands on her cheeks, but only more turmoil met her eyes, but this time, furthered by furrowed eyebrows. He looked like he was suffering from something, like an intense pain wracked through his body. His head felt heavy in her hands.

"Inuyasha…you're scaring me…" she said, her voice shaking and wavering. A lump was in her throat. She leaned forward some more and pushed her body weight onto his chest, making him sit back on his legs. Immediately, as he was uprighted, she slid her arms around him, holding him close. Her body shuddered, as a sob wracked through her. "Inuyasha…snap out of it…please? You're scaring me… What's wrong? Inuyasha…" she whispered, frightened. Her heart felt pained…she didn't know what to do…

Yet, at the same time, with her arms folded over his back, she could feel the hard muscles that covered his body…the feeling aroused her somewhat.

What was wrong with her? Here was Inuyasha, caught in a trance-like state, transformed, and unresponsive, and her holding him was making her _aroused_? Could it not be the worst possible timing ever?

But then she realized something…

She wasn't the _only_ one aroused…

Heat rose to her cheeks. She could feel something hard poke into the flesh of her thighs…

_Inuyasha's having an erection…is that what's going on? He's all weird because he's HORNY??_

At that thought, she backed away again, but this time, not in fear, but rather surprise. She didn't know what to do now. Much as she realized her own physical needs and Inuyasha's evident needs, she was quite confused. This was certainly the wrong time. His veins were coursing with full demon blood.

As she backed away, she felt his hands tighten their grip on her body. But this was a different hold—one that screamed of need, of urgency. She could hear light panting in her ear and he held onto her. Just to see, she pulled away a bit more. Inuyasha whimpered and sought after her moving body.

Kagome's eyes softened from her initial shock when she had heard him whimper. Maybe she _should_ just let him be. And so, with that, she put her arms back around her hanyou's body and leaned her head against his chest for a little while…

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

End Chapter 5.

Author's Note: I know this wasn't much of a chapter, but I didn't really know where to go with it. Feedback will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind and encouraging comments, guys! I've been very busy lately, so I apologize to those who've been griping over when the next chapter is out. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit content.

**FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY **

**Chapter 6**

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

She rubbed her cheek against the front of his haori, enjoying this quiet moment and still incredulous that he was holding her the way he did. She felt him curl down, moving his face to her neck and she gasped as he began to nuzzle at the side of her neck and he lifted his arms to trace over her shoulder blades lightly with his claws…

_OH MY GOD…!!! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS BEFORE?! OHMYGODOHMYGOD!_ Her mind screamed. It had _just_ dawned on her that she was _butt naked_! Inuyasha had been _manhandling_ her _while_ she was _naked_ and it never even occurred to her _at all_ to cover herself up… Was she suddenly without shame?

And suddenly a whimper sounded at her ear and she snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she had tensed up. Still shocked, she relaxed her body somewhat for his sake and the hanyou blew over her ear from his nostrils. She was now completely aware of the feel of his haori over her bare skin, the way it skimmed over her breasts and tickled her tummy and draped over her shoulders…

_Pulse. Pulse. Pulse._

Kagome gasped. What was going on now?

_Pulse. Pulse. Pulse._

Something was happening to Inuyasha and he froze.

He was turning into his human form…

Kagome made a mad grab for her blinds and pried them open. Sure enough, the clear midnight sky showed no moon. She spun her head back around to face Inuyasha. His hair was black now and his ears were no longer pointed and on top of his head. The hanyou's eyes blinked and he looked up at her eyes in confusion.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, not knowing what to do.

His usual scowl returned to his face. "What the hell's going on, wench?" he snarled. He didn't know what happened, why he was nearly bent over Kagome's body and he looked down and that's when he realized…

And Kagome realized too—screaming, she shot out a hand and snatched up the nearest corner of her comforter, pulling it up to her chin to hide her nakedness.

"What the fuck?? Why the hell you naked, bitch?" Inuyasha demanded, staring incredulously at her.

A hot blush rushed to Kagome's cheeks and she was tongue-tied. "I uh…you…um…err…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Crawling forward, his voice softened as he asked, "What happened…? Was I…did I do this…?"

Kagome's only response was to stare back at him, her eyes moistened—nearly in tears. _What the hell do I say?_

He swallowed and looked down at the white comforter, shielding Kagome. "Was I…you know…trying to…uh…rape you?" he asked, almost whispering.

She saw the look in his eyes. They were pained, full of unwanted guilt, hoping for absolution. She knew he needed to know. Shaking her head, she said, "No, Inuyasha…you weren't…"

"But you're naked…" he dropped his head. His unclawed hands bunched the sheets in his fists. "Please Kagome…please tell me…what happened?"

Kagome didn't know where to start. But she had to tell him. She knew that inside him, there was nothing but confusion. Leaning forward and crossing her legs under the blanket, she drew more of the comforter to herself as she started to feel cold.

"I…it was confusing…I was asleep…and then you woke me up…"

"How?"

"You started to scratch at the window…and then I opened it. And you just fell in and fell at me and on me…and…um…yeah…" she stammered, her cheeks reddening, some.

"I was transformed…wasn't I? I don't remember anything…I don't even remember how I got here…"

"Yeah…you were transformed…"

"Did my demon hurt you, Kagome?" he asked, his voice choked. "Did he…did he take you off your clothes? Did he try to violate you? Did he?"

Kagome inched forward. "I'm fine…I'm okay…"

Inuyasha's face fell. Her response only indicated that he did hurt her…

"Are you sure, I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha."

"So did I take off your clothes…?"

Kagome's face turned bright red. "No…"

Inuyasha was confused. "Then why are you naked…?"

"I…um…was sleeping…without anything…on…" she stammered, her eyes downcast. _Oh my god…this is so embarrassing! He's going to ask me why…I know he is!_

"Since when do you sleep naked, bitch?"

"Since um…never?"

"Huh? Then why the hell were you just doing that?"

"Because I felt like it…?"

"Why d'you feel like sleeping naked?"

Now Kagome was angry. She didn't want this exasperating, annoying, frustrating…_sex god_ asking her such personal and embarrassing questions.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KNOW?? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she screamed, taking one of her arms out of hiding and smacking him repeatedly at his chest.

"HEY! Cut that out!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and pushing it down on the mattress along with the rest of her body.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

"WHAT YOU SAY DOESN'T MATTER!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS ASKING ME QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!"

"DO TOO! YOU'RE MY BITCH! GOT THAT?"

"WHAT SO I'M YOUR PROPERTY NOW? IS THAT IT?"

"GOT THAT RIGHT, BITCH! YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU HEAR?"

"STOP CALLING ME 'YOUR BITCH'!"

"WHY? YOU ARE MY BITCH!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"SAYS ME!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!"

"ARE TOO!"

And this was where Kagome made a fatal mistake…

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"

And with that, the hanyou's hunched body came crashing down on her and the girl's bedroom was subsequently filled with cries of pain from both parties.

"OWWW!! WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome yelled.

"It's _your_ fault, wench. _You're_ the one who said it so many times," he huffed. He wasn't half as angry as he sounded. In fact, he was quite pleased. He got to feel every curve of her body through the comforter.

Then it hit him. He was still horny from before, Kagome was naked under the blankets, it was dark, and they were alone. With that, he flung the comforter off of the flattened girl and dove for her.

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

End Chapter 6.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little twist!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: I aim to deliver and I hope I did! I updated earlier than I expected to, but I'm sure you guys aren't complaining. And…ACTION!

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit content.

FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY Chapter 7 

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! INUYASHAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed, her limbs flailing as she tried to get the hanyou off of her. _Now he's _definitely_ looking at me! And I'm naaaaaakeeeeeed!!!_

"Stop moving, wench!" he snarled, pinning her arms down as she struggled.

"GET OFF OF ME! NOW!"

"Why should I? Can't I at least enjoy this sight?"

Kagome looked up at him bug-eyed, in total disbelief of what he had just said to her. "SHUT UP AND GET OFF!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Inuyasha brought his mouth to the collar of his haori and bit down and yanked it upwards, undoing it.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?!"

"GETTING NAKED!"

"NO! GET OFF!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY—I'M NOT GOING TO, DAMMIT!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!"

And for Kagome, that was the last straw. And in her anger, she committed the same fatal mistake.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!—OWWWWWWW!!!"

And Inuyasha felt himself come crashing down on the miko's naked body—quite a treat really, and he grinned as he felt his bare chest crush her equally bare breasts.

"What the fuck, Inuyasha!" Kagome protested, feeling herself become flattened down against her mattress again…and acutely aware of their naked bodily contact.

"What? I didn't do anything! _You're_ the one who said it!"

"But that's because _you_ pulled the blanket away and _pounced_ on me."

Inuyasha stared straight into her eyes. "And so? You got a problem with that?"

Kagome's face reddened and she looked away from his demanding black eyes. "I…uh…um…"

"Quit your stuttering, bitch! Just answer me!"

Kagome growled and exploded, "FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW IF I HAVE A PROBLEM? I DO HAVE A FREAKING PROBLEM! I FEEL FUCKING HORNY AND YOU'RE ALWAYS PRANCING AROUND ME AND YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE FUCKING HOT! GOT THAT? I'M HORNY FOR YOU AND YOU'RE HOT AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

Silence followed as Kagome's face turned tomato-red and her ears were flaming hot. Tears stung her eyes. There, she said it. And it was embarrassing, yet liberating for her to tell him—to get it out in the open. But the question was, now what?

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. _She's horny? That's why she's been so touchy lately? And she wants me to fuck her?_

And with that last thought, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome froze at the sudden kiss, but as he ran his tongue over her lips, she shuddered and then melted onto her sheets, kissing back. He began crushing her lips with this, trying to take over her entire body with only his lips on hers. They kissed with fervour and her body rose in response to the stimulation at her mouth. Nudging her lips apart with his tongue, he dipped into her mouth and explored the space behind her lips as he tentatively ran his hands down the sides of her body. She shuddered again moaning softly in their war of tongues and he grinned into the kiss, happy that he managed to make her moan.

Lifting her freed arms, she reached up to wrap them around the man on top her that made electricity zing in her body. Running her fingers lightly over his back, she could feel the hard muscles that were retained even in his human form. She moved her hands upward, feeling the silkiness of his hair—much like her own as Inuyasha realized, his hands intertwining with Kagome's black locks.

He broke the kiss to rest his forehead on hers and they shared a gaze—a gaze that send shudders through both their spines and Inuyasha exhaled deeply, his breath blowing over her moist lips, making her sigh deeply and mew. He closed his eyes, smiling and rubbed his nose against hers and dove past her face and his tongue started a wet, torturous journey from her ear to her shoulder, making a pit stop at her neck. He enjoyed the sated sounds that escaped her throat, beautiful noises that made his blood hot and rush down from all parts of him and congregating at his groin.

And as the downward peak of his hakama grew and strained at the fabric, Kagome felt his growing member wedge between her bare thighs and a giggle could not be resisted as she squirmed from the sensation of the hardness poking in between her legs.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her shoulder. "What?" he asked softly, nudging her nose.

Kagome giggled again. "Nothing," she replied, smiling.

"Oh really?" he quipped, wiggling his hips, driving his hardness further in the trough of her closed legs. Kagome just smiled some more and turned her head to the side, sighing. She gasped soon after, as Inuyasha snaked his hands to both her breasts, caressing the soft mounds of flesh that lay atop her chest and her cheeks pinked at his touch. As soon as his hands squeezed the gentle roundness of her breasts that were the perfect size to give him a handful to grab, he let go, his palms barely touching. His hovering hands felt her nipples peak to attention and she gave a happy sigh, heaving a deep breath that tickled his hands.

He shifted lower so that his face was level to her breasts and he stuck a shy tongue for a lick at her left breast.

"Ooh…" evoked from Kagome, her head thrown back. The lick at her breast caused waves of pleasure to radiate through her body and the feeling was so wonderful that she extended her arms outward to pull her hanyou's body back towards her. He was more than willing to resume his worship of her body. He latched onto her left, while his hand groped the other pert-nippled right breast.

She moaned as he sucked hard upon her and varied the pressure of his touch. She squirmed and squealed and Inuyasha was pleased with his ministrations. His heart was filled with glee to find out that his beautiful and kind bitch was pleasured. Trailing his lips slowly over her flat stomach, toned from all their travels, he left a train of hot kisses over her belly.

She moaned, feeling nothing but pulses of pleasure and deep longing… The pulses…they travelled to her core, and she felt herself squeeze the walls of her centre, wishing for herself to feel something there… She was so aroused…and she wanted more and she moaned again as she suddenly felt Inuyasha's hot breath ruffle her curls down there.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed. Involuntarily, she raised her hips and he took the cue to delve past those strongly-scented curls to the treasures that lay at the crest of her thighs. He inhaled the sweet musk that wafted past the lips that lay there, moistened from her arousal. Tentatively, he took a finger and ran it over the side of one and with that, Kagome's hips rocked and she groaned.

"Ahh…Inuyasha…" she moaned. She tossed her head to her right and panted. He dipped his finger into her damp opening, grateful that he was human and no claws would scratch or hurt the girl before and under him. Carefully, he pushed into her core and he felt the wetness pooling inside of her.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt his finger slip inside her. It was different than when she had touched herself earlier. He invoked electric shocks that sent shivers down her spine. "More…" she whispered, shutting her eyes, and pushing her hips down on his finger, making it slip in further.

He pulled his finger away and Kagome's eyes opened with disappointment. Had he not heard her?

But she caught sight of what he was doing. Holding two fingers together of his hand, he pushed the two in, expanding her, making her feel stretched. She didn't know why it felt good, but the why didn't matter. She wanted more and she wanted it now.

Squirming, she heard him let out the sexiest chuckle ever. The deep tones nearly vibrated into the mattress and vibrate through her from the extension of his fingers. It only turned her on more and she began to ride his two fingers. He pressed a thumb against her, unknowingly at her clit, making her cry out and rock her hips with further urgency. He felt her dampness leak from her orifice and she kept moving on his fingers and he rested his forehead on her curls, feeling her movements…

And then…

"Oh…OH…Aaah…Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome nearly-screamed, as pure pleasure ripped through her.

He felt her squeeze around her fingers and he could only feel his hakama become more and more restraining over his cock. It wanted out and it wanted to be in _there_. He watched her half-open mouth close as her breathing slowed and the sweat began to glisten over her forehead. It was time. He couldn't stay away from her anymore. He couldn't keep to himself anymore. Sliding back up so he was eye to eye with her, he placed a kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes at that cue.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, a smile creeping over her face.

"And how was that?" he asked, his usual smirk plastered over his face.

She couldn't resist grinning at his sexy little smirk. The dymanics changed and after that orgasm…she could tell him. She told him a lot already.

Playing with his hair, she whispered, "It was good, Inuyasha…but I want more."

"More, huh?" His grin faded though in a few seconds. "Kag…?" he asked, hoping that this familiarity would alert her. And it did.

"What's the matter, Inu?" she asked, concern rising in her voice. _What's happening now?_

"Kagome?" His voice choked.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

He swallowed and she saw something she never saw before. Tears. They were welling in his eyes.

"Kag…before I do this, I have to tell you something…"

Kagome's heart raced. _What's he going to say? Is it going to be bad? Oh my god…I hope it isn't going to be bad…_

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Wh…what…is it?"

He rested his forehead on hers and grasped her shoulder, rolling them both to their sides. He brought strands of her hair over her shoulder and stroked it, his hand finally resting over the side of her breast and he brought her closer to him. Kagome's heart was pounding in her ears. She didn't know what was going on.

"Kag…when I said you're my bitch…I meant it…as in…mates…"

"Mates?" Kagome repeated, confused, yet hopeful that this meant something that she had always wanted…

"Will you have me? You know…as your mate?"

She gaped, incredulous. Her heart fluttered in her chest and screams emitted in her mind from ecstasy.

Inuyasha, not having an answer, swallowed. "Will you be my mate?" he repeated, hoping that she would respond. He felt his heart crack. _Why didn't she say yes?_

Kagome inched closer and cupped her hands on his face, bringing his lips to hers and kissing them. "Of course, I will."

And suddenly, Inuyasha's heart felt light and filled with joy and he let out that sexy chuckle the second time that moonless night, instilling a grin over Kagome's face.

"I love you, Kagome…"

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

End Chapter 7.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, guys. I have to end here. It's nearly 2:30AM and I _really_ need some sleep. I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all associated entities are copyright Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the following story, however are the creation of pinkduck.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you haven't forgotten about this story, considering I haven't updated in like ages. Life got in the way, and by life, I mean school…finals are here, so I've been studying my ass off. So my first one was yesterday…and boy, that turned out to be purely DISASTROUS. So, I've decided, why not write to make myself feel better?

Summary: He watched her go through the well back to her time and he couldn't stand it one bit. Little does he know that she went down the well because she was suffering from the same thing he was suffering from… [InuKagLemon

Warning: Rated M for sexually explicit content.

**FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT HORNY **

**Chapter 8**

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

And they held each other for what felt like a long time, relishing in each other's presence. In the silence and secrecy of their hearts, they realized how stupid they were, never truly relishing in each other until now, never truly appreciating each other. They had spent so much time with each other just arguing. Yelling. Giving each other dirty looks or the silent treatment. All that wasted time.

Kagome was sort of sad. But only sort of. How could she be entirely sad now? There he was, holding her, stroking her hair, his eyes closed, and his chest moving with every breath against her. It was all real, in no part a dream.

Slowly, they broke out of their embrace and Kagome leaned back against her bed and Inuyasha rolled forward over her.

"Should we…?" Inuyasha asked, tentatively.

Kagome opened one eyelid. "We what?" she asked lazily. She hoped he was asking if they were going to have sex. Sooner or later she would want to sleep more than do that.

Inuyasha scowled lightly as a pink tinge rose on his cheeks. "You know…mate…?"

Kagome giggled. "Mmhmm…" she responded, barely audibly as she pulled him down over her, feeling his weight on her body. His hair spilled around them and she planted a small kiss on his lips when his face leaned down enough. She giggled again when he made a whimpering sound. _Someone_ was eager. But of course he was. She could feel his erection jabbing into some part of her down there the whole time earlier. And it was still poking her now.

She wriggled under him, his erection now trapped between her thighs. She reached her hands downward and she felt his hands migrate towards her breasts. With greedy fingers, she grabbed the hardened member. It was smooth, soft, and hard, of course, all at the same time. Moving her palms up, her fingers were tickled by the nest of frenzied pubic hairs at the base of his penis. She giggled some more.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound annoyed, but couldn't. How could he be annoyed with her hands down there? She was stroking him now, and he let out a groan at her neck, as he lazily licked a spot.

"Nothing…you're just…" She broke off, continuing her ministrations. Lining her hands one by one around his erection, she giggled some more. "You're just kinda…big…" she said, grinning.

And he grinned right back at her as he lifted his head from her neck. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "Mmm…yeah…"

He chuckled his sexy chuckle and moved his hips up as she let go of her hold on him. And then his tip touched the space between her legs. He could feel the moisture and he leaned back down on her, kissing her fully on the lips, running his hands over the sides of her body.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue dart past her lips and his hot hands run over her. His erection was rubbing insistently at her entrance… She squirmed and lifted her hips up, trying to grind back, to feel the sensation of what was going on down there. Shivers ran down her spine and heat pooled at her core. He jerked his hips and her eyes flew open as she felt a tiny bit of him push insistently into her, but not quite entering. Involuntary, she raised her hips to meet his, arching her back in the process, causing their lips to come apart. The hanyou's mouth didn't stop kissing, licking, nipping at her, though, and neither did his hips stop wiggling around.

A wave of…_something_ flowed over Kagome and she moaned and then squealed. She wanted him in her…_now_. She pulled her arms around him and pushed down his back, constricting his breathing and he shoved his hips down on hers as she spread her legs apart a little more. She kept trying to jerk her hips upward to maybe envelope him in her. He chuckled again.

"You want it now, don't you?"

Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut. "Please…" she begged.

"Please…what?" he asked, pretending he didn't know. His smirk spread over his face.

"Please, Inuyasha…just do it…now…"

His fingers entwined through her hair. "Do what?"

"You know what I mean…" she said, whimpering a bit.

"Do I?" he asked, mockingly, moving his hips upwards and away, causing the girl beneath him to thrash, her hips lifting upward, trying to search for him. He knew what she wanted, but this making her beg stuff…he couldn't pass up. She was so sexy doing that.

She pouted a bit and her brow was furrowed. "Please…"

"Please what?" Inuyasha moved his palm over her breast and then flicked at the hard nipple with his fingers. She groaned.

"Please…please…just do it…"

"You're going to have to tell me what to do…" he responded, mischievously, as he bent down to nip at her ear.

"Please…" she whimpered. "…Just fuck me already…" she said, her voiced lowered to a whisper.

He laughed into her ear, neck and shoulder, the vibrations doing more than just running through her body, but also making her ache down there.

"Alright…I'll make you mine…"

It was Kagome's turned to smile widely, almost laughing. She loved the possessiveness in his voice.

The hanyou hoisted himself over her, his hand lightly passing over the space between her breasts and her flat stomach, making electricity run through her. He ruffled the curls and moved past, brushing against her clit and sliding his digits over her nether lips. He dipped his fingers a bit inward, still wet from before and wet for him. It was so warm. He put his hand on his cock, realizing that it felt so much better if she put her hands on him. He was so hard already. His erection was aching and pointing slightly upward. Grasping himself, he teased her wetness with the head, earning a groan from the girl. He poked at her opening and Kagome arched in anticipation and she felt him press against her. _In, already!_

Gods…even just her wetness and the outside of her vagina felt good. He looked down at the girl, her face twisted with anticipation. He couldn't stand it anymore. Putting both hands down beside her head, he pushed his hips towards her.

And the sinking feeling that followed…Kami…it was so wonderful. He sqeezed his eyes shut as he felt her heat and wetness envelope him…so tightly…and she…

Kagome moaned… It was such a…_good_…feeling. He was so large, and he was stretching her…filling her…and he wasn't even all the way in…

And suddenly, he snapped his hips with a groan, and she moaned back, filled all the way to the hilt of his erection.

And they stayed like that for a moment, just feeling each other, as one.

But Kagome whimpered, holding him down, her arms bringing his chest to hers. "Inuyasha…"

He needed no further instruction and he pulled out and thrusted back in with a frenzy. He pounded into her, relentlessly, his breathing ragged, feeling the lava-like heat wrap around him…she was so tight… Kagome's breathing matched his and she rocked her hips against his, meeting thrust after frenzied thrust as sweat began to bead on her forehead. Her breaths began to end in sounds, each sexier than the other, making Inuyasha thrust forward harder and faster each time. It felt so wonderful…so good—he had no other words as he leaned down on his elbows, catching Kagome's wildly bouncing breasts in his hands.

Kagome could feel the tension in her wind up and up and up… She was close, she knew…

And with one more hard, long, deep thrust, her eyes shot open as she felt her release—a thousand white stars and her body turned to jelly as she screamed—

"INUYASHAAA!"

He smirked as he felt his own body explode with immense pleasure, the walls of her core tightening and squeezing him hard, and he could feel his cum shoot out, powerful shot after shot, deep within her womb and he bit down at her neck, drawing blood, marking her, forever as his mate.

And he collapsed on her, sweat mixing with sweat and all they heard was the sound of their panting, reverberating on the walls of her small bedroom. He nuzzled her neck, his tongue passing over the spot that he bit.

"My mate…" he whispered, his voice washed over with satisfaction. "All mine…I love you…"

Kagome caught his hand and laced her fingers through his. "I love you, too, Inuyasha…"

And with that, they were out like lights, floating in a dream world…

0ooo00ooo00ooo0

**THE END.**

Author's Note: Whee! Hope you guys like this entirely lemon chapter! A good way to end with, no?

Important Note: I suppose I should sort this out now--this is, unfortunately, the end of the story. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, but then again it means that there are more to come! It makes me sad too, that this story is over, but Inu and Kag are happy, so that's what really matters, right? I hope you enjoyed this story, nonetheless, and thank you guys for your reviews, ideas, and support. )


End file.
